<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biting and Fucking by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612818">Biting and Fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Exsanguination, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Connor bites and fucks human Markus. Pretty straightforward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biting and Fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus gasped as someone grabbed the back of his neck and whipped him around, slamming him against the wall of the hallway leading to his and Connor’s bedroom. The back of his skull bounced off the wall, stars flashing in his vision, and his partner’s voice, low and velvety, slipped into his ear, plush lips just barely brushing the sensitive skin. </p><p>“I want to ravish you.”</p><p>Despite the violence, Markus found this behavior highly erotic, his face and neck flushing a bright red. Still, he didn’t enjoy being thrown around.</p><p>“What the fuck, Connor,” he said. “Ease up. I’m happy to fool around without you shoving me against the wall.”</p><p>His partner’s face was near to his, but the hallway was illuminated only by faint light coming from elsewhere in the household, bouncing off surfaces until it reached them. He could barely make out the details of Connor’s warm brown eyes, which he had memorized precisely after so much time spent studying them, only a foot in front of his face. He could, however, make out the smile that spread across his lips. Sensuous and predatory, it made Markus’ entire body buzz with excitement. </p><p>Connor gripped his jaw on either side and pulled him into a hard kiss that deepened quickly, their tongues dancing and twisting against one another within mere moments. This was all completely out-of-character for the ever consent-conscious man, but it was hot, and Markus was loving it. He pressed against Connor’s hands placed on his chest enough to push away from the wall a half-foot, and Connor shoved him back again, forcing a half-cough, half-moan from his mouth and into his partner’s. </p><p>Strong hands slipped beneath the hem of Markus’ t-shirt and whipped it off over his head. The cool wall suddenly against his bare skin made him gasp, but he wasted no time in ridding Connor of his shirt in the same manner, his hands descending to the button of his jeans. Mouths still working hard against one another, their pants dropped, followed shortly by boxers, and were kicked away. Markus could feel Connor’s erection pressing against the soft flesh of his groin, but as he lowered his hand to grasp it, Connor grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall beside his head.</p><p>The lips pressed against his suddenly disappeared and were replaced by fingers that forced their way into his mouth. Markus gripped his wrist with his free hand and made firm eye-contact as he sucked the fingers that pressed down on his tongue. After only a few moments of this, however, he became impatient and arched his back, aching to be filled. The pressure of the fingers disappeared, leaving his mouth unpleasantly empty. </p><p>But thoughts of his mouth were quickly swept away as Connor seized the backs of his thighs and lifted him bodily into the air and situated Markus’ knees hooked onto his hip bones. Markus bit his lower lip and tilted his head back as the first finger entered him, followed shortly by the second and the third. </p><p>“Fuck, come on,” he hissed, wriggling his hips with impatience. </p><p>Laughter, in that same voice that simultaneously was and was not Connor’s, and the fingers retreated, replaced with the head of his cock, nudging at the sensitive flesh of his hole, teasing him with its languid, unhurried dance. Just when Markus was about to lose his patience, Connor leaned in and pressed light, tantalizing kisses on the left side of his neck. </p><p>Markus let out a sharp cry of both pleasure and pain as Connor’s cock plunged deep within him in one swift motion, while sharp, long, and thick teeth buried themselves into his throat.</p><p>“Co-Connor,” he moaned, his attention split between the two intense sensations. </p><p>His hands grabbed at his partner’s disheveled hair, struggling to shove his face away along with the teeth that were lodged in his throat. A pulsating ache radiated from the spot, but it passed as the teeth were retracted from his flesh, replaced by soft, sucking lips and a wandering tongue. He felt his entire body melt, no longer bothered by the bite, as Connor began to pump within him, settling into a slow rhythm in time with the mouth drawing on Markus’ vein. </p><p>In any other situation, the sensation of tugging throughout his body would have been unpleasant, but paired with Connor’s length that thrusted ever faster, raising his heart rate, it was exquisite. One hand stroked himself, while the other sank fingers into Connor’s hair, pressing him down against his neck and the puncture wounds. This ignited something within the ravenous man, and he picked up the pace and force, slamming Markus down on his cock as fast as physically possible. </p><p>Within mere moments, the pleasure of the combined stimulation overwhelmed Markus, and the cry that escaped Markus’ throat was akin to a screaming moan. His entire body alight down to the tips of his toes, he jerked hard as orgasm gripped him, the otherwise soft flesh within him tightening around Connor’s cock, sending him along as well within a matter of seconds. The hot, slick cum that gushed within Markus was the cherry on top, and he collapsed against his partner’s chest and shoulder, as Connor thrust into him  a few more times, riding out the remainder of his orgasm. </p><p>Setting Markus’ feet back on the floor, Connor finally lifted his mouth from his neck, where he was now marked by a deep red hickey and twin puncture marks. Markus’ eyelids flickered, and he reached for his partner, unsuccessfully, fell to his knees, and crumpled to his side, sapped of every last bit of his energy. Though distant, passing through what sounded like tufts of cotton, he heard Connor step around him and sit, raising Markus’ head and placing it in his lap. Markus forced his eyes open to gaze up at his love, who he now understood was not truly his love. </p><p>Connor’s stained, dripping red lips parted to reveal fangs, and he lowered his head to place a chaste kiss on Markus’ trembling, pale lips. In fact, his whole body was trembling and feverish, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was entering a state of hypovolemic shock. The taste of his own blood slipping between his slightly parted lips to drip to his tongue shocked him as well, metallic and sharp, like licking the end of a battery. </p><p>Connor’s mouth lowered to Markus’ throat again, and he paused above the small wounds that spilled his partner's blood in time with the increasingly weak beating of his heart, to murmur, “I love you, Markus.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>